


Jake's Prompt

by Wuffy_docter



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Never done this before, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, Teen Romance, how do tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuffy_docter/pseuds/Wuffy_docter
Summary: 'Your prompt: Jake finding this prompt generator and putting their name together with Giselle's name and reacting to the prompts they get.'
Relationships: Jake Devan/Giselle Červinkova





	Jake's Prompt

_ 'Your prompt: Jake finding this prompt generator and putting their name together with Giselle's name and reacting to the prompts they get.' _

Jake’s breath hitched when he saw the words that popped up on his screen. He glanced around the hallway and let his breath go when he saw no one was around. Jake  _ had  _ put his name in the prompt generator with Giselle’s, and was definitely reacting to it. Eyes wide and face flushed, Jake pressed the 'Generate Prompt' button again.

' _ Your prompt: Giselle and Jake sharing a soft smile across a crowded room. _ '

Jake’s face softened. He wished Giselle would smile at him, he doubted she even knew he existed since they had really only talked once. Their first and only conversation was during a football game in their freshman year, and it was barely a conversation. 

Giselle had twisted her ankle while cheerleading at the last football game of the year. She sat on the bench with her friend, right next to Jake’s permanent spot. He remembered falling for her the second her beautiful brown hair brushed against his arm and he heard her utter the most beautiful apology to ever exist.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

After a few minutes, her friend went back to join the other cheerleaders. They were alone. 

Heart racing, Jake spoke again. “That.. was a nasty fall.” 

She had turned to him with the most unamused expression he had ever seen. “Yeah. It was.” 

He didn’t speak again, but he did lean back so he could watch her cheer on her friends. Every time she looked in his direction, he would pretend he was just watching the cheerleaders, which might not have been the smartest move. 

He quickly shook his head, his dumb actions weren’t what he wanted to be thinking about. He tapped “Generate Prompt” one more time.

' _ Your prompt: Giselle absolutely loves the taste of the chapstick/lip balm Jake uses, so they keep stealing kisses from Jake. _ '

Oh, that was a prompt. Jake brushed his fingers over his lips, he wondered what kind of chapstick Giselle used, maybe cherry, or orange, or--

“What are you looking at?”

Recognizing the voice, Jake froze. That beautiful, enchanting voice that made his heart beat like crazy, the voice he had memorized from English presentations, the voice he thought about as he fell asleep, the voice that belonged to no one other than  _ Giselle Červinkova.  _

“Um… nothing.” His voice cracked slightly when he answered. He hoped she didn't notice. 

“You look pretty suspicious standing in a hallway all by yourself looking at your phone, you know.” Jake melted at the sound of her laughter. Heart singing and face flushing, he tried to think of a totally normal excuse.

“Oh, well, um, I forgot my earbuds! It’s too loud to hear anything in the cafeteria, so I came out here..” He gave a nervous laugh, since it was a pretty bad lie, and it was pretty obvious that they both knew it was a lie.

Jake saw her look at his phone, his phone that was turned on and had no sound coming from it. Jake also saw her snatch it from his hands. Jake did not have the best reaction time. 

“What..” She whispered as she read what was on his phone. She tapped on the 'Generate Prompt' button, and not even a blind person could have missed her blush.

' _ Your prompt: Giselle and Jake haven’t kissed yet. Each time Giselle sees Jake they think to themselves ‘I’ve gotta do it this time’ but they keep being too shy to do anything. One day Giselle runs into Jake in an empty hallway, and finally kisses him. _ '

When Jake saw her blush, he hastily took his phone back to see what had come up. 

Oh.

That was a fun prompt.

He looked back up at Giselle to see her with her hands on her cheeks. After a moment of silence, he realized he should probably try to explain himself.

“I was just messing ar-”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting posting something online, I hope you guys like it haha


End file.
